Little Mistakes
by Sakura Angel1
Summary: Tomoyo got pregnant and she never had a chance to tell the father about their baby. But after five months of being away, he returns to Tomoeda. Now Tomoyo has to find the courage to tell him the truth. E+T, R+R, arigato!!


**A/N: **Well, what can I said about this fic? Basically it's another E+T fic, since there are not many of these and I just love that couple! Even though it's not oficial or anything, but what the heck! I always welcome reviews... I need the reviews to see if people like my work or not! But please, don't flame me! I do mean things when I get flame! 

Oh, and… I very sorry but I didn't got a chance to put my editor to work in this ficcy so please, forgive me for any grammatical horror!! 

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Card Captor Sakura so do not sue me, I'm only doing this to waste time!

**Kinshou Tetsu.**

By: ~Sakura Angel~ 

A little mistake could lead to a bigger one in a matter of seconds, days, weeks or even months. There was absolutly no doubt about that and 20 year-old Tomoyo Daidouji had just learned that.

She felt a pressure on her stomach as she looked once more at the object in her hand. How could that happened to her? Well, duh! Of course she knew how _that _happened! But she just couldn't believe it yet.

Just that little mistake lead her to a huge problem, that she could deal with it alone or... she could tell the undirect responsible of this. But that was another problem...

She let out a groan and sat back on the bathroom floor. This was going to be difficult, not only for her, but also for him.

But should she tell him at all? He didn't had to know... although in a couple of months it was going to show... and how would he react? What would he say?? Would he help her? Would he just ignore it?

All those question were running through her mind in only fractions of seconds and it was making her very dizzy, enough to make more pressure on her stomach.

And there goes breakfast...

After she finished 'realesing herself', she flushed down the toilet and hold her head with both hands, suporting her weight with her elbows that were resting on her knees.

"God... what am I gonna do?" She asked herself as a tear started to roll down her cheek. But before it could reach her chin, she wipe it off and cleared her throat. "No, I can't cry... I have to be strong for me... and for you too." She said putting her hand over her belly, that was going to grow bigger in the next few months.

Either decission she took, she was going to go through with it. She will need help, she knew that. But she also knew that person she could go to first was her all time best friend.

*         *          *

The phone ran twice before the green eyed girl with long aurburn haired, formally know as Sakura Li, answered.

"Moshi moshi? Li's residence, Sakura speaking." She said in her always happy tone.

"Sakura-chan? It's me Tomoyo." Came the reply from the other line.

"Tomoyo-chan! Hi! How are you?" She greeted happily.

"I supose you can say that I'm fine... I need to talk to you. It's very important. Can we please meet at the coffee place in the mall?"

"Uhh... sure, no problem. Is there something wrong?" She asked getting a little worried because of her friend's strange behavior.

"Not _really_ wrong... but I think I'm in trouble."

"Ok, I'll be right there!"

"Thanks, bye!"

"Bye!" And with that, she hung up the phone. 

She quickly got up from her bed and walked toward the living room, where she found her formal husband and another figure, peacefully taking a nap on the couch. 

Sakura smiled at the sight of Syaoran sleeping face-up with his new baby daughter on top of him and his arm resting on her back, so she wouldn't roll over.

Trying to make lest sound as possible, she made her way to him, planted a small kiss on his cheek and whispered into his ear. "I'm going out to get a cup of coffee with Tomoyo, be back in a while."

In responce, Syaoran smiled and nodded, not daring to open his eyes and scare the sleep away.

Sakura smiled once again, before taking her coat and walking out of her appartment toward the cafeteria.

*          *          *

Tomoyo drank her coffee slowly and stopped gulping at the minute she realized something. Was the coffee bad for her at this estate?

The thought scared her, so she just settled the mug back on the table and push it away from her. 

This situation was truly going to change her life. For god sake, now she couldn't even drink her daily coffee because of that. What a stupid mistake that was...

"Ohayo, Tomoyo-chan!!" Sakura greeted happily once she arrived to the place and found her best friend sitting alone on the table next to the wndow.

"Ohayo, Sakura-chan." Tomoyo greeted back, with a worried look on her face.

"You don't look so well... are you ok?" 

Tomoyo sighed. "As a matter of fact, that's why I called you here."

"What is it?" She asked taking a seat on front of her.

"Well, you see... this morning I found out something..." She answered a little nervous.

"What?"

Tomoyo took a deep breath and tried to relax before she answered. "Sakura, I'm pregnant."

Sakura blinked a couple of times before she realized what her best friend had just said. "What??!"

"I'm pregnant." She repeated.

"WHOA!! That's... that's great news!!! I'm soooo happy for you!!" She cried in pure joy. "But... how..?? I mean... who? Who's the father?"

Tomoyo's face turned bright red in answer of Sakura's question. Her eyes traveled around the place nervously and finally landed on her mug, before taking it again.

"Ummm.... well....that... doesn't really matter, does it?"

"Of course it does!! Aren't you planing on telling him?" She asked.

"Well, I... that's the problem. I don't know if I should tell him or not." She said taking a sip of her coffee.

"What? Of course you have to tell him! It's fair enough that you do... besides, you're going to need all the help possible." She said. "And isn't coffee bad to you when you're pregnant?"

The last comment of course, made Tomoyo choke on the coffee while she spitted it back to the mug. "Yeah, I supose. And, yes I know that I should tell him... but I don't know how is he going to react. I mean, what if he hates me for this?"

"Why would somebody hate a person for that reason? Tomoyo, you're gonna give birth to his child.... it's probably the most beautiful thing ever. Any guy can melt with that."

Tomoyo blushed furiosly at the thought. She indeed was going to give birth to his child, it was going to be their baby. "I guess..." She said smiling lightly.

"That's the spirit! But... Tomoyo, I have never seen you with a boyfriend or anything..."

"Oh, well... he wasn't really my boyfriend or anything. It was just... a one night affair I guess. I was depress... he was there. And well, it just sorta of happened." She said not meeting her friend's eyes or she would fall into the deepest emabarrasment ever.

"And... do I know the lucky guy?" Sakura asked curiosly.

"H-hai..."

"I do?? Who is he??"

Tomoyo looked down to her knees and blushed one more time before answering. "Un... it's Eriol-kun."

**Flashback**

That night had been raining a lot. Fact hat depressed Tomoyo more than she alredy was. The reason? Well, it was kinda hard to explain and right now all that she needed was a little comfort. Something or more like someone that made all the sadness in her heart go away. And to her, there was no one more special than her friend Eriol Hiiragizawa.

That's how she ended up at his doorstep.

"Tomoyo?" Asked Eriol with a confused look on his face when he opened the door.

"Konbanwa, Eriol. I hope I'm not disturbing you..." She said with sad look on her face.

"No, of course not! I always welcome such a beautiful company to my home. Come in." He said politely as always, letting her inside.

Once inside, they settle down in the living room and he brought some coffee to her. Just like the one she liked, not to strong with two spoons of sugar.

"Thanks." She said taking a sip at her mug. "Hmm... it's perfect!"

"I made it just like the one you like." He said proudly, winking at her.

He had to admit that it took him a lot of doing to finally learn how to cook. After all he never did had the necesity of doing it so, until he moved back to Japan without Nakuru and Suppi, who stayed in England so Nakuru could finish her schoolarship. Not that she really needed to, but that was her decission.

"Thank you." She said forcing a smile and turned back to her mug.

"Ano, Tomoyo-chan.... is there something bothering you?" He asked lifting up her chin so he could look at her eyes.

"No... I'm fine." She lied.

"Don't lie to me. Tell me what's wrong. Maybe I can help you."

She settled down the mug on the table in front of her and sat back on the couch next to him. "Well... it's just that I've been kinda... sad lately."

"Why?"

"Well... It's just that I see all the thing that have been happening in my surounding and.... I feel like I'm never going to have something like other people have."

"Are you talking about love?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

Tomoyo blushed. "Y-yeah..."

"Specifictly.... Sakura and Li, ne?"

"I guess..." She answered looking down in embarrasment.

"What makes you think that?"

"I dunno....it's just that I see all the things that Sakura and Li have and it just makes me think that I'll never have something like that."

"Tomoyo..." He said sweetly. "You will find someone who'll love you like that. You're only 20 years-old, you can't just give up to that possibility that easily."

"It's just that it seems to far away... it's never going to happen!!" She cried with tears in her eyes.

Eriol sighed. He looked at her once more before wraping an arm around her. "It will happen... I can asure you that."

"How can you be so sure?" She asked leaning into him.

"I'm just sure. And even if it doesn't happen... I'll make it happen."

"What do you mean?"

"Well... if none of us aren't married till we're 40, I'll marry you and love you just like you want to be love." He said as he hold her closer to him.

Tomoyo could feel the heat of her cheeks as the blush crept into them. What exactly did he meant by that??

Well, it didn't even matter. Because that's all that she wanted to hear.

"Why wait so long?" She asked in what sounded like a muffle.

"What?" He asked confused, not really sure what she had just said.

Tomoyo took a deep breath and separated a little from him, enough so he could see her face. "I said... why wait so long?" She asked looking deep into his eyes, revealing to him what her needs were.

"You don't want that." He said still not really sure if she really meant what she was saying.

"I do want it...." She answered gazing into his deep blue eyes.

Tomoyo started leaning over and closed her eyes. Eriol let his inticts guide him toward her lips, that he met halfway in a deep kiss.

She kissed him passionaletly wrapping her arms behind his neck and parting her lips to deepen the kiss, invitation that he took further and let his tongue travel over her lips.

She parted from him lightly, her breath still mixing with his. "Love me, Eriol.... just for tonight. Love me." She pleaded and closed their lips together again.

Eriol couldn't think straight anymore. All he could concetrate on was on kiss and on the demanding that she was making. 

He tried to fight it back, fight back that old feeling that made him come back to Japan in the first place, but he just couldn't forget about it. It was too big, and even if he tried to ignore it for so many years it just kept coming back to him. And that night was no exception.

And without breaking the kiss, he lifted her in his arms and carried her to his bedroom.

That night he would love her, just that night in a physical way.... in his heart, he would love her secretly for the rest of his life...

**End of Flashback**

"WHAT??!" Asked a very _very_ shocked Sakura, making her voice sound a little louder that she was expecting, fact that made every person in the place turn to see her.

When she realized what she just did, she blushed in embarrasment and turned to Tomoyo. "Gomen nasai! I didn't mean to scream like that but... Eriol-kun?? How did _that _happened?? I though you guys weren't even _that_ close friends!!"

Tomoyo let out a sigh. "I told you alredy... it was just a one night thing. And well... since you and Syaoran-kun got married we have been getting closer everyday. We are very good friends... allthough I haven't spoke to him lately. I mean... after what happened."

"And how are you going to tell him?"

"I don't know!! I just don't know..." Tomoyo cried holding her head. "I just feel like my whole world is going to fall appart because of this stupid mistake!"

"Tomoyo! Don't say that! A baby is never a stupid mistake! It's probably going to be the best thing that is ever going to happen to you. You should be proud of that." She said holding her friend's hand in a conforting way. "Now, I want to see a smile on that face. I'll help you with everything I can, so please... a smile for me?"

Tomoyo couldn't help but to smile. She had noticed that Sakura had grown more mature since she became a mother three months ago.

"That's more like it... now, first things first... you have got to tell Eriol-kun."

*          *         *

Tomoyo raised her hand for the fifth time that day to knock on the brown wooden door, but yet she just couldn't gathered the courage to do it. 

Everytime she was close to it, she just chicken up... and that's when Sakura interfered. "Come on Tomoyo! If you don't knock I will...."

"No, wait.... let me do this." She said motioning Sakura to leave her alone in the doorstep of Eriol's appartment. Sakura only nodded and stepped back.

After Eriol came back to Tomoeda several years ago, he had moved into a big house, but smalled than Clow Reed's mansion. It was quite a huge place and confortable enough for him.

Tomoyo took a deep breath as she yet tried to knock again but failed. The fact that the last time she was there was the night when it happened was making it to her more difficult. 

Then again, another though crossed her mind. He didn't really had to know... I mean, she could pretend that she took an artificial insimination. Or that it was another guy... 

_*Great, I'm doing it now... making any stupid excuse just not to tell Eriol... * _She said to herself as she once more raised her hand to the door. Finally she took courage and knocked three times.

She waited a reply from inside the house, but nothing could be heard. She knocked once more and after a while she gave up.

"Well, looks like nobody's home." Tomoyo said a little relief.

"No! You stay right here!" Sakura said grabbing her arm before she could run away.

"And what am I supose to do? Wait here until he comes back?" 

"Well you are gonna have to wait long." An old woman commented passing in front of the house.

"Excuse me?" Sakura asked turning to see the woman.

"Are you looking for the young man that lives there?"

"Actually yes." Sakura answered

"He's not living there anymore."

"He isn't? Where is he?" Tomoyo asked worried.

"He moved back to England almost a month ago."

"WHAT?!" Both girls asked astonish.

"Yeah, he went back to England. But the place is for sale if you want..."

"No, thank you..." Sakura said frowning as she turned to see Tomoyo.

"He went back to England..." She whispered sadly as a tear rolled down her cheek.

Sakura sighed and hugged her best friend. "Don't worry... it's gonna be fine, I'm sure everything is gonna be alright."

**_Three moths later..._**

Tomoyo sighed as she closed the book she was reading. Sure there were a lot of thing she had to learn and only because certain someone that was probably resting peacefully inside her.

She patted her he stomach, that was now beggining to grow and let out a content sigh and smiled happily. 

Four months ago, she thought that her world was going to fall appart after she found out she was pregnant. But how mistaken she was back then, in present days she was a happy women. Sonomi have gave her all her suport and love, she was able to continue her sutdies and she was even working at her mother's company. All her friends were always there for her and she really couldn't ask for more... although, ther was still something missing. Someone missing...

"Tomoyo?" Asked Sonomi before opening the door of her bedroom. "It's getting kind of late, why don't you go to sleep?"

"Yes, mother. I was only finishing reading this book." Tomoyo answered as she got up from the couch that she was laying on, next to the huge window of her bedroom and walked over to her bed, settling the book on her nightstand.

"Found anything interesting?" Sonomi asked approching her.

"Yeah, mood changes are perfectly understandable in the fourth month of pregnancy."

"Don't worry, book exagerate when it comes to mood swings."

"I sure hope so. I don't wanna start crying in the middle of a conference." Tomoyo answered smiling while she climbed to her bed.

"I'm sure you won't." Sonomi said while she sat next to her daughter. "Ano, Tomoyo... you never told me..."

"What?"

"Who's the father of the baby?"

Tomoyo's expression turned sad. "It's doesn't matter, he's very far away. And he'll probably never come back..."

"Did you loved him?"

The question shocked her. She really wasn't expecting her mother to ask her something like that. But... did she really loved him? Love?

Tomoyo had cried when she found out that he was gone, but she really never understood the reason of why the tears were unstopable back then. 

And she didn't understood either why was it so hard for her to leave him, the next day after _that_ night.

**Flashback**

The first rays of the sun came that day as every normal day. Coming to dry up all the water that had fallen the previous night. And coming to awake all the population of Tomoeda, anouncing that a new day had started.

In a dark room of relative big house, the rays of the sun filtered through the curtains of a big window providing enough light for someone to make it's way through it.

Two sleeping figures lay on the bed, in a tagle of sheets, pillows and clothes, as the sun finally came visible in the horizon.

One of the figures, being a woman, opened her eyes slowly and let out a yawn as she tried to adjust her eyes to the darkness of the room. She streched comfortably, but suddenly stopped as the memories from the night before came to her. 

Slowly she turned her head to her right and, as she suspected, found a man laying next to her.

She couldn't help but to blush and sat straight on the bed, pulling up the sheets to cover herself. _*Oh, my god! I can't believe I did this!* _She mentally cried to herself as the person next to her streched but did not woke up.

Without making many movement, she shruggle trying to free herself from the tangle of bed sheets and also trying to find her clothes in the way.

After she had gather all of them, she started to put them on without taking her eyes off the man on the bed. When she was ready, she hessitated for a moment. _*I can't leave likes this... without telling him anything...*_ Slowly she approched him and sat by his side of the bed. 

He looked so peacefull. His dark blue eyes were hidden from the world, those dark eyes that were so full of wisdom and mystery even if he was young. His long black hair fell across his face making him look even more adorable.

She pulled back one lock of his hair, leaned foward and gave him a soft kiss on the lips, trying to say good-bye and thanking him for such a wonderful night. A night that made her feel love and marked her life. She only hoped she had marked him, physically and mentally, just like he did to her.

And with that she got up and walked toward the door, she knew that if she turned to see him again, she wouldn't be able to leave.

**End of Flashback**

 "Yes, I did. Very much..." She confesed to her mother. "But it doesn't matter anymore. Good night, mom."

Sonomi uderstood that even though it had been four months, it was still painful to Tomoyo to talk about him. She didn't care if she told her or not who was the father, as long as Tomoyo was happy. But being a mother, she knew when her daughter was happy or not. "Good night." And with that she left the room.

It wasn't going to be that night when Tomoyo finally revealed the secret of who was the father of her baby.

*          *          *

"It had been long since we were here in Tomoeda." Commented the brown haired woman as sge walked side by side to her companion.

She side glanced at him and found a smile playing with his lips, but huis fetures remained serious. His thick black hair fell over his eyes, making them more mysterioes than they alredy were. 

"Indeed, it has been long." He said as they continued walking down the mall.

The brow haired woman had insisted on going to the mall because they had opened this store that sold various type of candies that she wanted to try out, or at leat make "someone" try then out.

She felt a tug at her coat as she figured that the small creature that was in her pockets had woken-up. Ignoring him, she continued the talk.

"And exactly why did we came back?" She asked now completly eying the man beside her.

"I thought you wanted to come back." He answered, not giving away the reason why he was there.

"Oh, I don't mind being back in Tomoeda. You know I love it here, but I was wondering why did you tag alone when I offered that we came for a visit."

"I also have friends here. I don't see the reason of not coming." He answered getting a little annoyed at the questioning.

"Yes, but... you used to live here abd when you went back to England all of the sudden..."

"Weren't supose to go and get the candies?" Eriol Hiiragizawa interrupted her before she got into any details he didn't wanted to explain.

Nakuru froze for a moment. If she didn't knew Eriol better, she could swear that he was chaning the subject. But he was right after all. "Hai, hai... Suppi-chan here is running impacient. We'll meet you on the coffee downstairs, ne?"

"I was planing on taking a walk... I'll see you at the hotel."

"Suit yourself." And with that crunched her fist to her coar pocket and continued walking.

Eriol smiled as he saw her walking away, talking secretly to her pocket. He sighed as he continue to walk down the hall of the mall.

It really hasn't been that long since he was in Tomoeda. Four months, but it seemed much more longer to him than anything else. He had left in the forst place because his guardians needed him. Who knew what would Nakuru do to poor Spinel if he left them alone any longer? Besides that they were the closest thing he had to a family.

And now he had come back for a short visit. To see how his feiends were doing and all those stuff. After all, he stil cared about them...

_*Who am I trying to fool?* _He asked himself frowning. _*I know very well that I left because of her, and yet I came back for her...*_

he let out a long sigh on resignation. How could ever imagine that him, the Reincarnation of Clow Reed, for heavens sake, would be going head over hills for one simple girl?!

_*Girl?* _He asked himself. _*She sure was a girl when I fisrt met her, but now she had turned into a grown woman... a woman that I can't have...*_

Eriol mentally slapped himself. He was only torturing himself by doing all this and he was aware of that, but he couldn't stop it. He just... couldn't.

"Maybe I should go get that cup of coffee..." He murmured to himself as he walked over to the elevator and oressed the button.

While he waited, he noticed a familiar woman standing not to far away from him, waiting for the elevator as well and..... trying to hide her face for someone?

He tilded his head and tried to recognize her. Her black-gray hair was tied up in a wild pony tail that fell to her waist like a fountain of smooth thick hair. Her skin was pale, a familiar colorm he thought. And now that he analized it, the woman seemed very familiar to him.

His eyes windened and his heart skipped a beat when he recognize her. _*Oh, god...* _He thought as he gulped hard and made his voice travel to her.  "T-Tomoyo?" He asked still amazed.

The woman stiffened and only tried to disguized herself the magazines she was holding. But of course that it only made Eriol more curious. "Tomoyo, is that you?" He asked once again uncertain. "Why are you hiding from me?"

"Eriol??! Hi!! How are you?!" Tomoyo cried a little embarrast after she found out that she couldn't hide any longer from him.

Eriol ooked at her a little confused. "I'm fine... how are you?"

Tomoyo opened her motuh to answer and then looked down at herself. "I've been ok." She answered after a long pause._*He had change... * _Tomoyo noticed as she examinated him carefully. She couldn't precisely tell what had changed in him, but there was something that made him more atractive. _*What am I thinking for the love of god?! *_

"So, what's up with you?" Eriol asked smiling as always, but yet looking a little uncomfortable. "You look so... so..." He said when he noticed her grown belly. "You look nice."

Tomoyo sweetdropped. "Umm... thanks... and nothing's been up... more like down." She murmured looking at her belly.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing. Umm... what are you doing here in Japan?"

"Oh, I came to visit my friends, besides Nakuru also wanted to come to see Touya-san and Yukito-san.... god knows for what purpose."

Tomoyo laughed a little. "I see..."

There was a long awkward and pretty much uncomfortable silence. Maybe the fact that it was the first time the saw each other after that night, wasn't making it much easier for either of them. 

Eriol cleared his throat, but when he was about to talk the bell anouncing that elevator arrived sounded.

"Well, then I guess I'll see you around..." Tomoyo said and entered the elevator.

"Wait, where are you going?" He asked putting his arm on the door so it won't close.

"Umm... down?"

"What a coincidence, I'm going down too." He said smiling as he entered the elevator and pressed the button for down. "So, where are you heading off to?"

"To the doctor... I have an appointment." Tomoyo answered nervously.

"Oh, are you ok?"

"Yeah, it's just monthly checking."

"Well... I'll go with you."

Tomoyo choked on her own saliva when she heard that. Seriously the results of Her+Eriol+Ginecolist was going to be = Him finding out that she was pregnant. That if he alredy haven't notice. "No, you don't have to..."

"It's ok, I have nothing else to do. And maybe we can catch up on old times."

Tomoyo sighed knowing that she wasn't gonna get away from this one. "Fine..."

"So, what doctor are going to?"

"The ginecolist."

"So you are having a monthly check up with the ginecolist." Eriol asked raising an eyebrow. "Maybe I can check you if you want to?" He asked with a sly grin, tipìcal him.

"No thanks...you did enough checking the last time..." She murmured looking to another direction.

Eriol cleared his throat that suddenly felt dry at the insinuation. "Yeah, well, umm..." He murmured looking around nervously.

_*I can't believe I said that!* _She cried to herself as the elevator stopped and the doors opened.  

*          *          *

A obstetritian's office. Of all the places he had been into, this was probably the last one he ever thought of being in. 

_*What are the odds?* _Eriol thought as he paced around nervously, getting different glares from all the women that were in the waiting room.

He cleared his throat when he noticed them and turned in another direction.

"Sir... would you like to take a seat?" A young woman asked as she rose from her seat.

"Excuse me?" Eriol asked confused, not understanding what she meant.

"You seem a little nervous. Are you a first father?" she asked smiling brightly.

Eriol looked confused at the woman. "No, I'm... just here with my friend. She's not pregnant, she's just taking a check up."

"Oh... I see." She said. "Well, but you still seem a little nervous. Why don't you just take a seat?"

"No, I'm ok. But thank you anyway." He answered politely and continued walking around.

After a while, Tomoyo walked out of the office with the doctor. He smiled at the sight of her talking britghly. It had been a long time since he saw her smiling like that, and now that he thought about it, it also had been a long time since he ever saw her and detailed the beuty in her.

Something in her made her more beautiful than she alredy was. Something that he could not distinguish, but yet he knew that it was there. Something in her eyes, in her smile, in her face. He knew she was happy, as least much more than she was when he left four months ago... but it was like there was a little something missing in her smile.

"Oh... you must be the lucky man." The doctor said when he turned to see Eriol.

"I beg your pardon?" He asked confused. He turned to see Tomoyo, who by the way had an priceless expression on her face. She looked horrified.

"Aren't you the f...?" But before the doctor could continue, she interrupted him.

"Whoa, look at the time!! We really have get going! Thank you very much, Dr. Ykou. See you!" And with that she took Eriol's arm and dragged him out of the office.

"What was that about?" Eriol asked as they were walking dow the hall.

Tomoyo notice she was still holding his arm, she blushed and let go of him. "I dunno.... Dr. Ykou is kinda crazy..." She murmured looking for something in her purse.

"And if he's so crazy why are you seeing him?" Eriol asked raising an eyebrow.

"They say that he's the best in town." 

"Oh.... I see..." He muttered eying her suspiciously.

"Don't look at me like that." She cried. 

"Like what?" He asked acting innocent, but with a smile in his face.

"Like that! You know what I mean."

Eriol grinned seductevly at her and winked. "So you don't like it?"

"Oh, shut up..." 

"So where are we going to now?"

"What are you planning on hanging up with me ALL day?"

"Am I bothering you?" 

"Actually yes."

"He, he... well yes, I'm planing on bothering you for a while."

Tomoyo sighed again, knowing that yet she wasn't going to win this argument either. "Fine... why don't we go get a cup of coffee?"

"Fine by me." He answered, feeling a little relief that he was finally going to get his coffee after all.

*          *          *

They walked into the small coffee place. It wasn't very much crowed like it usually was, which was a total relief to Tomoyo. She wasn't quite feeling in the mood at that moment. In any mood in any case.

"What do you want?" Eriol asked as he saw the waiter approching them.

"A coffee... oh, wait! I can't drink coffee!" She mentally cursed herself.

Eriol raised an eyebrow. "You don't drink coffee? Last time I remember you needed a coffee to get going in the morning."

"Well, I don't drink coffee anymore, I can't anyway."

"Why not?"

"Umm... I'm on a diet." She answered, not finding any better excuse than that one.

"I see..." He said looking at her suspiciously. Somehow he couldn't stop thinking that Tomoyo was... _hiding_ something from him.

"Just get me some milk." She said looking at the waiter.

"What about you, sir?" The waiter asked turning to Eriol.

"Black coffee, please."

"Alright, I'll be right back with your orders." And with that he left the room.

"You know that's bad for your health." Tomoyo commented placing her purse and other bags on the chair next to her.

"Well, let's say that I'm a very healthy person." He said grinning that usual evil grin her always had.

"Ahem... well... that's pretty obvious." She said nervously looking away from him.

Eriol smirked and decided to change the subject. "So, what have you been doing lately?" 

"Not very much, I've been working at my mother's company and I'm finishing my studies."

"You're working alredy? Wow... that's great."

"Thanks, what about you?"

"I've been working in my bussiness as well. And I'm atending to an University."

Tomoyo laguhed at this. "You the 'Oh-so-powerful' Reincarnation of Clow Reed are attending to an University??"

Eriol smiled. "Well, yes I am. You could say I've got nothing else to do."

"I supose so." She said when the waiter arrived with their orders.

"Thank you." Eriol said as the waiter placed the cup of coffee next to him.

"Is there anything else I can get you?" 

"No, thank you." Tomoyo answered and stared down at her glass of milk. "Oh, god..."

"What is it?" Eriol asked lifting his glaze from his coffee as he pured some sugar into it.

"I just remebered that I hate milk. It's gross..."

"Then why did you order it?"

"I dunno.... I'll be right back. Can you order me a couple of sandwiches and take that away?" She asked pointing to the milk with a disgusted look on her face.

"Uhh... yeah, sure. What kind of sandwich do you want?" He asked, still a little confused about her behavior.

Tomoyo rolled the question in her mind for a while. "Hmm... make that five chicken sandwiches."

"What?!" He asked qith winden eyes, not trusting his own ears.

"Five... chicken.... sandwich..."  She repeated slowly and stood up.

"O-ok..." He said a little confused. Yes, definetly. Something _was_ going on with her and she _was_ hiding it... 

After he ordered the sandwich and made the waiter take the milk away, Tomoyo came back looking much better. 

"Feeling any better?" He asked taking a sip at his coffee.

"Yes, thank you. Did you ordered my sandwiches?" She asked sitting down on her place.

"Yeah, they'll bring them in a while."

"Thanks..." She said pulling back her hair. "Did you order anything?"

"No, thanks. I'm good."

"I know you are good..." She muttered putting her hand on her mouth in a simulating way.

Eriol smiled and cleared his throat. "Ano, weren't you on a diet?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, why?"

"You ordered five sandwiches." He pointed out gving her a 'I-know-you-hiding-sonething' look.

_*Oh, damn I forgot about that! * _She said slapping her forehead. "Ehh... well, I take a break every now and then."

"I notice that." He said looking down at her belly, making her blush a little.

"Here are your sandwiches." The waiter said as he placed the plate in the middle of the table.

"Those are for her." Eriol said pointing at Tomoyo.

"Oh, o-ok..." The waiter said and placed in front of Tomoyo.

"Thank you." She said smiling happily and began her meal.

"Dig in..." Eriol murmured with sarcasm.

Tomoyo glared at him. "Are you sure you don't want to eat anything?"

"No, I'm ok."

"Suit yourself."

Eriol looked at her strangely.

"What do I have anything on my face?" Tomoyo asked stopping chewing for a moment,

"No, it's just that I had a strange feeling of Deja Vu." He answered remembering that earlier Nakuru had told him the same thing.

"Ok." And with that she continued eating.

He sat back on his place and continued sipping at his mug while he looked at her eating. 

"Ano, Tomoyo...."

"Yeah?"

"Are you hiding something from me?" He asked looking at her suspiciously. He couldn't help but to drop the question, it was beggining to bug him at the back of his mind.

"What?" She asked a little nervous and almost choked on her sandwich.

"I just had the feeling that you are..." He made a pause for a dramatic effect and continued. "... _hidding_ something from me."

"What makes you think that?" She asked trying to act cool, but deep inside she was nervous.

"Well, first of all... they way you are eating. You said that you were on a diet and you are eating like for... two people..." Tomoyo gulped as he continued. "And you ordered milk and you don't like it and... you don't drink coffee anymore?"

Tomoyo took a deep breath and tried to concentrate for an answer, although his glaze was making her more nervous than she alredy was. "... Things had change a lot since you left, Eriol." She answered seriously and when he didn't reply she continued eating. At least she gave him an answer she knew he wouldn't reply to.

"It's hasn't been that long." He said looking down. It truly hasn't been that long, but for him it seemed much more.

"For me it has." She replied. There was a long pause and then she asked. "Why did you left?"

"It was too painful." He answered sipping at his coffee without looking at her in the eye.

Tomoyo stopped eating and looked up at him. He was still looking in another direction, not facing her. And even in his eyes, she could see the pain.

"Oh." Was all she could say. There was much she could add to that anyway.

There was another long pause of silence and she decided to break in by changing the subject. "Eriol, do you like babies?"

Eriol eyed her suspiciously again. "Yeah, I guess so."

She paused for a moment and then continued. "What kind of babies do you like?"

"How many kinds are they?"

Tomoyo sweatdropped. "I was talking about boy or girl:"

"Oh... that kind. Well, I guess it doesn't really matters as long is with the woman I love."

Tomoyo looked down in dissapointment. How would he actually react if she told him that she was going to have _his_ baby?. 

"What about you?"

"Huh?" Asked Tomoyo confused lifting up her gaze.

"Do you like babies?"

"I'm woman... I don't have many choices."

"What do you mean?"

"All woman like babies."

"Not all..." He commented bitterly. "Kaho hated babies."

"Oh... so you're still with Kaho?"

Eriol smirked. "I broke up with her a_ long_ time ago."

"Oh, yeah! That's right.... I forgot." She said dumbly while she took another bite at her fourth sandwich. "Does that means that you don't have... a girlfriend in England?"

"No, I don't." He answered smiling. "Why? Are you jealous?"

Tomoyo tried to hide her blush and drank down her glass of water in one gulp. "Do you want me to be jealous?"

"Do you want me to want you to be jealous?" He shot back with a suspicious look.

"Do you want me to want you to want me to...? Wait, now I'm confuse!! I'm not jealous!" She finally answered pouting.

Eriol smiled to himself. "Are you sure?" He asked leaning toward her.

Tomoyo knew where this was going. _*Oh, wanna play? I'll play... * _She thought as leaned foward until their breaths were mixing and their faces where only inches appart. "Yes, I'm sure."

There was a long pause and finally Eriol sat back on his seat. "Fine."

"Fine." Tomoyo said happily as she continued eating. 

"So you never answered the question..." Eriol commented after a while.

"What question?" She asked snapping back from her thoughts.

"Do you like boy or girl?"

"Girl I guess..." She was unaware of the smile displayed on her lips. "Girl with blue eyes... "

"Any girl with your eyes would be beautiful." He commented smiling at her and suceeded on making her blush.

After she manage to stop the blood from rushing to her cheeks, she send an evil grin to him. "Are you flirting with me?"

"What?" He asked nervously leaning back on the chair, as if he was being caught in the act. 

"You are so flirting with me!" She exclaimed containing the sudden urge to laugh her head off.

"I am not..." He said blushing a little. "Why do you want me to flirt with you?"

Tomoyo tried not to smile, but it was imposible. "You make me laugh."

"Does that means that my flirting is funny?" He asked acting ofended.

"You are not ofended, so don't pretend to be." She said as she started with her fifth sandwich. "And... does that means that you were flirting with me?"

"Ok, ok... I admit it. But you have to admit that you like it when I flirt with you." He said smiling and wriggling his eyebrow making her laugh.

"I never said thay I didn't like it."

"And that means...?" 

"Don't push your luck, Eriol."

He laughed and took the final sip at his mug. "Fine."

She looked up at him again and smiled. It was amazing how they could bring up their friendship in only matter of hours. It was just like it was before he left... before that night... But they both knew that It will never be the same... ever...

"Hmmm... you know what I want?"

"What?"

"Chocolate cake."

"You're stil hungry?" Eriol asked surprise after he saw the rest of her "small" meal being devorate in only a second. 

Tomoyo blushed. "Well, yeah a little. I always leave a little space for dessert."

"Well, if that's a little space..."

"Are you making fun of me?" She asked pouting and putting her hands on her hips.

"Of course not." He said inmediatly before she got mad.

"You better not..."

"I asure you, I'm not... and to demostrate that, I'll pay for the... lunch?" 

Tomoyo smiled sweetly. "Charming as always, I see, Hiiragizawa."

"Me? Always...." He commented with a proud look on his face. "And when did I went back to be 'Hiiragizawa' instead of 'Eriol'?" 

Tomoyo eyed him for a while. "Just teasing." She answered smiling.

*          *          *

As the whistle coming from the tea pot that Nakuru had previously put on fire to boil ended, she heard the sound of keys being drop into the kitchen table.

She took a glance at the clock that hang on the living room before she turned off the Tv and walked up to the kitchen, where (as she suspected) found Eriol sitting by the table with his eyes closes and his head thrown back.

Silently she made her made to the cupboards and took out to cups, placed them on the table and then moved back to get the tea pot.

"Want some tea?" Nakuru asked as he lifted up his head and nodded.

She then proceeded to poured the hot water into his cup and handed him the tea bag, after that she continued with her own cup and sat down by the table next to him.

A familiar and yet so mysterious silence remained with them for a long time. Nakuru smirked as she remembered having a familiar situation with him some time after he went back to England.

"What is it?" Eriol asked with a serious voice.

"Oh, it's nothing, master. I was just remembering something funny." She simply answered and added sugar to her tea. "Sugar?"

"No, thank you."

Just as she suspected. Nakuru shot him a side glance before smiling to herself. She simply knew Eriol too much! Every time that he was troubled of had a huge enigma on his head, he usually drank his tea strong, no sugar and a dash of cinnamon.

"Do we have cinnamon?" He asked taking a spoon a mixing his tea.

Nakuru sighed as her smile grew wider. "Yes..." She walked to the cupboard and took out the cinnamon he requested for.

She waited until he was done preparing his tea to drop the question. "Ok... spill it."

"What?" Eriol asked raising an eyebrow, sign that he was confuse or... was trying to act confuse.

"What's wrong with you?"

"What makes you think that something is wrong with me?"

Nakuru cleared her throat and tilded her head toward the cinnamon. "Cinnamon in your tea only means that you have a problem in mind."

Eriol rolled his eyes. "You know me too well."

"I'm your guardian, I'm supose to know you well." She said with a smile on her face. "So are you going to tell me or not?"

Eriol sighed, he knew that it was the best to get it out of his system before it began to harm him. "I saw Tomoyo today."

"Ohh.... this is getting interesting." Nakuru said happily as she placed down her cup and pay close atention to Eriol.

Eriol rolled his eyes and continued. "She was... ummm... I dunno she seamed pretty different since the last time I saw her."

"Oh, that last time you saw her..." She repeated in mock tone of voice. "Nice memories, ne? Many marks... halfmoon print on your back, probably made by long nails..."

"Shut up!" He said glaring at her with an evil look. "Are you going to listen to me or not?"

"Sorry.... I couldn't help it..." She commented taking a sip of her tea and centering herlsekf on the problem. "Different how?"

"In every way! She was acting funny. I mean, she said she was on a diet and we went get a coffee and she ordered five sandwiches... she ate them all. And she doesn't drink coffee anymore and.... she finds milk gross. She actually looked kinda of disgusted when she saw it and... and she acted like she was hidding something from me." He finished taking a drink of tea, with his brow furrowed and a thoughtfull expression on his face.

"Hmm.... I see...." Nakuru murmured and waited for him to continue.

Eriol paused for a long moment, but as soon as her sight came to his mind, he smiled. "But she looks so beautiful. Beaming, happy... it's hard to explain... that even though she seems happy. It looks like something is missing." He said lost deep in his own thoughts. If it wasn't for Nakuru, who cleared her throat trying let him know that she was still there, he would have never snapped out. "But, she also looks kinda of.... ummm..." He murmured making signals at his own stomach.

"Fat?" Nakuru asked raising an eyebrow.

"Uhh... well, yeah."

"Hmmm..." She murmured scratching her chin thoughtfully. "So you say that she's kinda of fat, she's eating a lot, she was kinda nauseous when she saw milk and seems to be hiding something, right?" 

"... right!" Eriol agreed a little clueless.

"Well, I don't know about you, but she seems pretty pregnant to me."

"Wha... WHAT??!!" He cried with his eyes and jaws wide open in shock. "Are you serious??! What?! No, she can't... no... I mean..."

"Well, it seems pretty obvious, master. She's got the symptoms."

"But she would have told me!! And... no... no..." He continued while shaking his head.

"Maybe she doesn't want anyone to know."

"But I'm her friend! She would have trust me something like this and... Sakura at least must know, that's for sure. And..... how do you know about all this anyway?!"

Nakuru smiled. "Hey, I'm a woman after all."

Eriol glared at her. "You are not even human."

"Fine! I see a lot Discovery Health, is that a crime?" She snorted and turned in another direction.

"I supose not...." Eriol commented still a little shock. "Tomoyo, pregnant?..... no, it--

it can't be that! But..... it makes complete sense! I can't...." Eriol sighed and decided to give in. "You're right.... you're totally right...."

"Thank you." His moon guardian said proudly.

"But... who can be the father? And when did all this happen?? It couldn't have been before I left, I never saw her with_ anyone_..."

Nakuru looked at him raising an eyebrow, but he didn't saw her since he was too distracted with his own calculations. "How big do you say her belly is?"

"What?" Eriol asked confused. "Umm... I dunno, like this." He said putting his hand in front of his stomach, leaving some space between.

"That's like.... four months." She said looking at him.

"I guess, you obviously know more about that than me..." He said and continued his calculations. "Maybe it was that guy that worked with his mother...."

"Hey, Eriol... when was the last time you were here in Japan?"

"Like four months ago, why?" But before Nakuru could answer him, he hitted realization like a wall of bricks. "Oh, shit......"

*          *          *

Tomoyo looked down at her watch before she continued brushing her hair. It was eight o'clock sharp, so she was totally in time for her date.

Previously, she had agreed to meet her mother for dinner. Not a bussiness meeting, but more like a mother and daughter meeting. Sonomi had told her that lately she had been so busy that she didn0t spend to much time with Tomoyo and that she wanted to make it up. So they agreed on having a dinner, just the two of them.

Tomoyo heard a knock on her door and then her mother peered into the room. "Tomoyo? Are you ready?"

"Yes, mother. I'll be done in a minute, I'm just brushing my hair." She said turning to see her mother.

"You look lovely."

"I look fat." Tomoyo shot back looking at herself in the mirror she was seared in front of.

"You look like a mother." Sonomi said smiling sweetly as she walked up behind Tomoyo. "And that makes you look beautiful."

Tomoyo smiled as she look at herself once more in the mirror. "I guess you are right." 

"Of course I am. And finish getting ready, we have reservations at your favorite restaurant."

"Alright, alright..." She said smiling as she saw her mother left the room.

Sonomi had been veru suportive with her since she found out that she was pregnant. Everybody have and she was quite grateful for that fact. Speacially toward Sakura and Syaoran.

She let out a sigh as she remebered that at present moments they were far away. They had gone to Hong Kong to visit Syaoran's family and let Yelan Li see her granddaughter after quite a while. She remembered Syaoran telling her that her mother and her sisters totally melted around little Ying. Which seemed a little scary for him. But it didn't surprise her at all, since almost everyone in the Li Clan could metl with that baby, specially Syaoran, who turned out to be a great father. More than he was expecting.

For a moment she wondered who would her owm mother react when she finally had her grandson or grandaughter in her hands. She would probably melt as well, but going deep into the moment, Tomoyo wondered how would the father of her baby react when he held their son or daughter in his hands. An imposible and distant thought may seem, but it crossed her mind... without an answer. Without being able to imagine it, Tomoyo decided to drop the subject and finished brushing her long thick hair.

She sighed as she examinated herself in the mirror and after she felt content with her looks, she got up and gathered her purse when a knock on the door interrupted her.

"Yes, mother I'm going, I'm going..." She said as she grabbed her white coat.

"Excuse me, Miss Tomoyo..." One of the maids said as she opened the door. 

"Oh, sorry. I thought it was my mother." She apologized. "What is it?"

"There's someone looking for you."

Tomoyo raised an eyebrow. "Who is it?"

"A young man. He didn't gave me name, but he said that it was important, so I guide him to the living room."

"Thank you, I'll be right down." She said still confused.

Who would be visiting her at this time? It wasn't that late, but Tomoyo didn't got any visit, aside of Syaoran and Sakura but they were in Hong Kong. 

She made her way towards the living room and when she entered, her breath was caught in her throat as the sight of Eriol sitting in the couch (looking kinda nervous, by the way), came to her eyes.   

She cleared her throat and made him inmediatly stand up, like he had just pinched himself with something on the couch.

"It's quite a surprise to see you here, Eriol." She said as she walked toward him.

Eriol opened his mouth to answer, but all he manage to choke out was a simple. "Ummm...."

"Is there something I can do to help you?" 

Eriol opened his mouth again, but this time nothing came out. He groaned and tried to calm down himself. And after taking a deep (DEEP) breath, he finally spoke. 

"Who's the father?" 

"What?" Tomoyo asked a little confuse.

"Who's the father?" He repeated this time a little more calmed.

Tomoyo's eyes windened in surprise as the question finally hit her ears and tried to act normal. "T-the father of what? Sakura's baby? Syaoran is. The father. Of course." She answered nervously. _*Damn it! How did he found out?!*_

"No..." He said trying to remain compose. "I'm not talking about that baby."

"What baby are you talking about?" Tomoyo asked nervously.

"I'm talking about... ummm... that!" He answered pointing at her grown belly.

"What?" She asked again without looking, trying to escape the interrogation by walking to another side of the living room where there was a small bar.

Eriol stopped her and turned her so she was facing him. "That!" He answered once again signaling her own belly.

Tomoyo let out a sigh of resignation as she tried to relax. "How did you found out?"

"Well, it's pretty obvious..."

"No, it's not that obvious because you didn't notice the first time we saw each other."

"I'm not Syaoran, Tomoyo. I notice that kind of things... I just wasn't sure." 

"And what made you so sure this time?" She asked walking away from the living room toward the other sitting room.

"It doesn't matter, does it? Who's the father of the baby?" He asked following her.

"Would you stop following me?"

"Not until you answer me."

"What?!"

"Who's the father?!" He asked loudly, sounding a little desparate.

"Why do you care so much?"

"Because I wanna know."

"I need to sit down." She said taking a seat on the small couch and covering her face with her hands.

"Are you ok?" Eriol asked nervously when he notice that her voice had cracked up.

"No, I'm _not_ ok!" She cried with tears in her eyes.

"Why are you crying?" He asked more nervous looking around for something that might calm her down.

"Because I'm pregnant!! Leave me alone!!" Tomoyo cried letting the tears roll down her cheeks.

"No, no... don't cry. It's ok..." He said he said petting her head to comfort her. 

"Go away!!"

"Why?"

"Just go away!!"

"But- but..."

"Go away!"

"Why?"

"Because my baby's coming out!"

"NOW?!"

"No, I'm just making excuses for you to go away!"

Eriol sighed in exasperation. When he arrived to Tomoyo's mansion, he knew pretty well that it was going to be difficult to get anything out from her, but this far beyond of what he was expecting.

In any case, he wasn't going to give up that easily. He took a seat next to her on the couch and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. 

Tomoyo was surprise by his actions, but didn't stop crying. And now that she thought about it, she really didn't had a reason to be crying. _*Damn hormones!*_

"Is there anything I can get you?" Eriol asked a little scared of what might her reaction be.

Tomoyo sniffed and lifted up her head from her hands. "A chocolate cake."

"What?" Asked Eriol confused. Was she just asking for chocolate cake in a time like this?

"Would you just get me the damn chocolate cake??!" She demanded a little more histerical.

"Yes! Sure, o-ok..." He inmediatly answered and left the sitting room and coming back in a metter of minutes with a chocolate cake. "Here."

"Thank you..." She said a little more calmed and taking the cake.

"Do you... need anything else?"

"Water."

Eriol sighed and again he left to the kitchen, were he helped himself with a glass of water and returned to Tomoyo. "Here."

"No, that's not for me. It's for you." She said waving her hand in front of her.

"Oh? Ok..." He said and then took seat again.

There was a long silence while Tomoyo finished eating her cake. On the other hand, Eriol haven't even taken a sip of his water.

"Can I have some of your water?" Tomoyo asked wiping the tears away.

"Of course." Eriol answered and gave her the glass.

She drank a little and then gave it back to him, only to return to the silence that was beggining to get uncomfortable.

"What if I tell you that you are the father?" Tomoyo asked with her voice trembleling and looking straight to the floor.

Eriol paled. "W-what?"

"What if I... oh, you heard the question just answer me!"

"W-why are you asking me that?"

"It's just a hypotetical question." She snapped back glaring at him.

"Oh! Ok..." Eriol murmured and looked down to his knees as if he could find the answer there. "W-well... I would be to... overwhelm to know that _I_ would be the father of _your_ baby."

Eriol waited for Tomoyo's reaction. For a moment, her face remained expresionless and then, without warning (A/N: Isn't there a show call like that?) she started crying again.

"What? What's wrong??" Eriol asked worried again.

"Nothing!!" She cried letting the tears roll down. 

"Then why are you crying?"

"It's just that you said such nice thing to me that you make me cry!!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry.... I didn't mean to. But you were the one that asked me the question!" 

"I know!!" She cried again, this time with a hint of being angry. 

There was another long pause and finally Eriol drank a little water from his glass. 

"What if I tell you that it wasn't a hypotetical question?" Tomoyo asked a little more calmed now and turning to see him.

Eriol drank the rest of the water in one gulp and his eyes windened. "Then I guess... that the answer would be the same."

Tomoyo's eyes water and sensing danger Eriol decided to change the subject before she started drying again. "But that's probably another hypotetical question so, don't get upset because of that. I... I'm sorry."

"What for?" She asked confused sniffing.

Eriol sighed and turned to her with a serious expression. "For taking advantage of you that night. You were vulnerable and I should have been a friend..." He paused for a moment and was about to continue when Tomoyo interrupted him.

"Eriol, do you remember that night?"

"Of course."

"Then you do remember that I was the one that got you into all that. I'm the one who should be sorry..."

"No, no, of course not. It's not your fault... really! You came to me because you needed comfort and... I didn't... gave you the comfort you were looking for."

Tomoyo then did the least thing he was expecting for her to do. She laughed. It was a real laugh, that it had been long since he last heard it.

"What's so funny?"

"We.... are never going to stop blaming ourself for what happened that night, right?" She asked after she had stopped laughing.

Eriol couldn't help but to laugh as well. "I guess not."

"I don't regret it." Tomoyo said seriously after a while.

He smiled and stared into her deep violet-blue eyes. "Neither do I." 

Tomoyo's eyes water again and for the third time, she began to cry.

"Now what did I do wrong?" He asked worried as got up from the couch and kneeled in front of her taking her hands in his.

"It's nothing... really. It's normal the mood swing in the fourth month of pregnancy."

Eriol smiled and wiped the tears away from her eyes. "So... I guess I am the father, right?" He asked.

Tomoyo sighed and leaned into his shoulder, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Yes, Eriol... you are the father on my baby." She finally said burrying her face into his neck. "But you don't have to get involve in all this... i can manage it all by myself and..."

"No!" Eriol inmeadiatly said, interrupting her. "I want to be involve in this. It's my babu too..." He said smiling proudly, wrapping his arms on her back and petting her head in a conforting way. 

They remained like that for a long time, until a footsteps and a throat being cleared interrupted them. "Tomoyo... oh, my god. Are you alright?" Sonomi asked once she saw the tears in her daughter's eyes.

"Yes, mother, I'm ok." She said separating from Eriol and stading up. "Mother, I belive you remember Eriol Hiiragizawa, right?" Tomoyo cleared her throat. "The father of my baby."

The End.

*          *          *

**A/N: **Oh, I'm sooooo mean! *Evil grin * Yes, thank you for calling me evil... I know I am. But I'm not that evil to leave you hanging like that, ne? This was actually going to be a one shot fic (It was going to be my first one shot fic) but as you can see, it turned out to be a little more longer than I was expecting. It actually was going to be more longer, but I decided to break it here and put the rest as a sequel. What do you think? Good idea? Yes? No? Well, it doesn't matter I'm writting it alredy, so don't worry I'll finish right away (I'm serious this time!). Thank you for reading, reviews are ALWAYS welcome and please no flames.

**Special thanks to: **My lovely editor, co-writer and best friend, Kisaki Tenshi (AKA Momoko-chan.... oh, she's sooo going to kill me for calling her that!). Thank you for all the help you gave me in this and all my fics! 

*** Today is: 24/12/2001 *** 4:50 pm *** Can you believe the date that I finished this fic and the date I'm publish it??


End file.
